Moon Phases
by lyokodreamer
Summary: Teddy Lupin wants to feel closer to his dad and decides to get a tattoo


**This is my first Harry Potter story. I thought of this idea when I saw asktheboywholived on tumblr play Teddy with a moon tattoo on his chest.**

 **Enjoy**

Moon Phases

Harry was sitting in his office reading over the last case file when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Said Harry putting the file in the top drawer of his desk in case James decided to come in uninvited. He needn't have worried it was his seventeen year old godson.

"Teddy I didn't except to see you down here tonight, I thought you'd be busy studying." Harry asked surprised at seeing him.

"I'm taking a break, one can only study so much before going insane." Teddy joked sitting down nervously in one of the armchairs in the room.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" Harry asked leaning forward seeing the nervousness on Teddy's face.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you." Teddy said looking down at his hand while his hair turned from his signature turquoise colour to a sandy brown.

"Edward, I've known you since you were a baby. What's wrong?" Harry said going to crouch in front of the chair where Teddy was sitting, putting his finger under his chin and making Teddy look in his eyes.

"I was thinking how morphing makes me feel close to my mum, but I have nothing that makes me feel close to my dad. Not that I want to be a werewolf, I was just thinking how you told me his friends always called him Moony and…" Teddy explained trailing off seemingly not wanting to go on.

"Teddy it's okay, you can tell me. If you don't feel ready I'll be here." Harry said understanding the dilemma Teddy was going through.

"No I want to tell you, I'm just afraid that you won't want me to do it." Teddy answered wringing his hands. "I want to get a tattoo." He blurted out.

"A tattoo, does your grandmother know about this?" Harry exclaimed raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, she said that I should ask you. I knew it was a stupid idea, I'll be in my room." Teddy whispered standing up and started towards the door, just as he was about to walk through the door a hand on his wrist stopped him. Harry turned him around to face him, Teddy hadn't looked this young and vulnerable since Harry had to tell him that he wasn't his dad.

"I think it's a great idea Teddy. It would suit you very nice." He said grabbing Teddy in a hug. "What kind of tattoo did you have in mind?" He asked guiding Teddy back to the chair.

"I was thinking about a moon." Teddy whispered nervously. "But not just a moon, I was wondering if it could change with the actual moon phases."

"I don't have a lot of experience with magical tattoos but I'm sure we could for someone who could do that." Harry answered. "Tell you what, you go study some more because those N.E.W.T.S aren't going to earn themselves and I'll do some research on magical tattoos, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay, thanks Harry." Teddy said smiling as he left the room.

Later that evening

"Gin do you know anything about magical tattoos?" Harry asked after putting Luna to bed.

"Why are you planning on getting one?" She said raising her eyebrow putting down the towel she had in her hand.

"It's not for me, it's for Teddy. He was to remember Remus, get a tattoo that changes with the moon phases. I didn't know if it was possible." He explained.

"It's very possible, magical tattoos move just like pictures. It shouldn't be too hard to find a tattoo artist who could do it." Ginny said sitting down.

"You're not surprised." Harry said but it sounded more like a question.

"No, it really was coming wasn't it everyone who knew Remus really well is dead." She replied.

"Well it's good to know either way. It's a good thing he's old enough to get one, I don't think I'd have the hart to tell him he couldn't get one." Harry said before retreating to the bedroom with Ginny in tow.

As Teddy came down for breakfast that morning while making sure that James also made it downstairs he was surprised to hear Harry say that they would be visiting Diagon Alley that day. Making all the other children beg to come as well, before Harry told them it would just be Teddy and him going out.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he met Teddy at the fireplace as they'd be flooing to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Did you really find it that quickly?" Teddy asked.

"I did, had some help from your aunt as well." Harry replied as he made Teddy grab some floo powder. "No go, I'll be right behind you."

"Diagon Alley." Teddy said and then disappeared into the fireplace, after that Harry followed quickly and the next thing he heard was Tom telling him that it was good to see him.

"Good to see you too Tom, but I'll be going now. Big day ahead of us." Harry said grabbing Teddy's shoulder and steering him towards the back alley before tapping the right combination.

"Harry what did you mean by a big day?" Teddy asked as he followed Harry into a part of Diagon Alley he had never seen before.

"Well I thought I'd make a day out of it, instead of just getting your tattoo." Harry said pointing towards a store that made Teddy's jaw hang open.

"Uric Ellis' magical tattoo parlour." Teddy read. "How did you find this I've never been here before."

"Sirius told me where he got some of his tattoos and I thought that it would be a good place to go." Harry answered smiling at his godson's gobsmacked face. "How about we go in." He continued and gave Teddy a little push when he seemed frozen.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I never thought that I'd have the pleasure of having you in my store." A man behind the counter said not even looking up from his book.

"Mr. Ellis I assume, I'm not here for me. This is my godson Teddy Lupin and he'd like to use your services." Harry said pushing Teddy forward.

Putting down his book Mr. Ellis stood up and held out his heavily tattooed hand for Teddy to shake which he did with shaking hands.

"Mr. Lupin, you know the legal age of getting a tattoo?" Mr. Ellis asked.

"Yes sir, seventeen. I turned seventeen this April." Teddy answered.

"So what kind of art would you like to get?" Mr. Ellis asked getting close to Teddy.

"A moon that changes with the moon phases in real time." Teddy said leaning back a little.

"A marvellous idea, Mr. Lupin. You're the first person who's ever asked me something like that." He said as he waved his wand getting the machines ready. "Something changing in real time, corresponding to a real subject." He mumbled as he started drawing something in the air with his wand.

"You can do it can't you Mr. Ellis?" Teddy asked nervously.

"Of course Mr. Lupin. It won't be easy but I should manage it without too much trouble. If you could take place here please." He said motioning towards the chair where the machine where hovering above.

"Let's begin shall we." Mr. Ellis said once Teddy was situated and grabbing one of the machines.

An hour later Mr. Ellis started weaving intricate patterns that disappeared into Teddy's skin after he finished the pattern.

"That should do it, Mr. Lupin." Mr. Ellis said putting down his wand on the table.

Teddy smiled as he looked down at his right forearm and saw the waning moon. "Thank you Mr. Ellis. It's beautiful exactly like I wanted it."

"That'll be 7 Galleons, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ellis said as he retreated back behind the counter. "These are the spells that'll have to be performed the next month to make sure that the phases keep changing for the rest of Mr. Lupin's life, and to keep it healthy." He continued sliding a piece of paper towards Harry.

"Thank you, Mr. Ellis." Harry said as he handed over to the shopkeeper and turned around leaving the store Teddy in tow.

"So how about we go get some ice cream before going back home." Harry suggested while walking towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Palour while Teddy seemed to have a permanent smile on his face.

Later that night just before Teddy crawled into bed he thought that he might be going back to Uric Ellis' magical tattoo parlour sometime when he was older.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.**

 **~ Lyokodreamer**


End file.
